Paris, France
by MyelleWhite
Summary: LAAT CHAPTER! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Folks! I haven't posted anything in a long time, but I've still been writing. Here's the first chapter of a very long story. After this story, I've got about 6 more lined up for the last months of school. Hope you enjoy!_

_-Myelle_

Olivia hung up her phone and dialed Peter's number. She had just gotten a very strange call from Broyles and she had to phone Peter right away.

"Olivia, what's up?"

"Hey Peter, I have a new case. We're the only people allowed to go. You have to pack your bags tonight. We leave tomorrow. Bring some warm clothes. It's really hot this time of year."

"Olivia, what happened?"

"There's a fugitive who's been located in Paris, France. He's extremely dangerous so the French police won't even go near him. Broyles won't let me go alone. He thinks you'll protect me if something bad happens so that's why you're coming."

"Broyles is right, but why is this guy so dangerous?"

"He's killed over 47 agents and he's responsible for over 23 cases."

Peter was very quiet. Olivia asked if he was still there.

"Did you really think Broyles and I would ever let you go by yourself? This guy is dangerous. If it were up to me, you wouldn't be going at all."

"That's enough. Now, tomorrow morning, we leave at 7:35. Be at the airport an hour before that. I will have the tickets and Broyles is giving us some Euros and he already paid for two rooms at a hotel where the killer is staying. That will make finding this guy a whole lot easier. Astrid has agreed to watch Walter while we're gone. It will take at east three days to get this guy, and do the paperwork to bring him back so pack enough clothes, but not too many. Remember, it's warm there this time of year."

"Wow, so many rules."

"See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Olivia hung up her phone and went to bed to attempt to get some sleep. She had no idea just how dangerous this trip would get.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone. I hope you liked my last chapter. Thanks for the great reviews. Keep em comin! Anyways, I'm really sick with some sort of flu...not swine flu...but this is going to be that last chapter for a while. Also, as suggested, I rewrote the new chapters to include more details and more dialog, as you wanted. If you have any other suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me in review or private message. _

_-Myelle_

_P.S.- I also cut down the story a bit so it won't be as long as planned._

Olivia peered over Peter's seat and out the window. She loved looking down on the clouds and the ground. It was the best part of any flight. Also, truth be told, she also loved the fact that she had to lean over Peter to look out the window. She loved being so close to him.

"Olivia, you can have the window seat if you want. I can tell you want it." Peter said as he smiled at her. He was happy that she had to lean over him to peer out the window but he'd be happier if she got what she wanted and he could tell she wanted out look out the window.

"Oh, sorry Peter. If I'm bothering you, I could stop."

"That's not what I meant, Olivia. I meant that I'd like you to have a nice flight and you obviously want to look out the window."

"Peter-"

"No arguing."

Peter got up out of his seat. Before they switched spots, the elderly woman sitting next to Olivia said to her, "What a gentleman."

She smiled and switched seats with Peter.

The rest of the plane ride was pretty quiet. Olivia and Peter didn't talk much, but they both found that just sitting there silent, with nothing to say, was not awkward at all, as it would be with any other of her colleges.

When they landed, Peter grabbed their bags from the over head storage compartment and offered to carry hers for her but of course she refused. Olivia took her bag and smiled at Peter.

"Thanks anyways but I don't want to be trouble."

"No trouble at all."

"You're too nice." She said as she smiled again.

When they got to the hotel, they took both their room keys and headed upstairs. At their doors, which were right beside each other, Peter smiled at her and put down his bag.

"So let me guess, Broyles has something he wants us to do right away?"

"Yeah, actually. He wants us to get used to the time difference by sleeping."

"Well, are you tired?"

"No, I'm probably going to pull out a case and work on it for a while."

"You're telling me that you brought cases to _France_?"

"Well I'm here for work anyways. Oh, but Broyles gave us some Euros for whatever we wanted. I don't know how much is there but if you want, if you're not tired, we could go somewhere. We don't actually have to do any work until Broyles knows the exact location of the criminal."

"Okay, but what was the name if this guy anyways?"

"Matthew Brank."

"Alright, well until we know where this Brank guy is, lets go sightseeing."

Peter and Olivia went to their rooms, changed their clothes and met outside in the hallway. Olivia had put on a pair of shorts that cut just above the knee and had also put on a tank top. Peter was used to seeing her in pant suits and blouses. It was nice to see her in casual clothes. She had also put her hair up in a tight ponytail.

Peter was used to casual, comfy clothes and he wore a plain pair of shots and a t-shirt.

Olivia suggested that they count the Euros before going anywhere so they could keep track of what they spent. Peter agreed and they counted the money.

"Whoa. Count it again." said Peter as he stared at the large amount of money. Olivia did so and was surprised to get the same amount as she had counted before.

"It's still 1000€. That's insane! Why so much?"

"There must be some reason. Why don't we call him?"

Olivia got off the phone and turned to Peter after a long phone call.

"He said he wanted us to have a good time. We _are_ in France after all. Also he said to keep both our phones with everywhere we go in case we get separated."

"Why would we get separated? There are almost no other tourists."

"Broyles said he doesn't know where Brank is and that worries him more than if he were right beside us because Brank knows who we are."

"Well Broyles sent me here for a reason and that's to look out for you."

"No. When we know where this guy is, you're not coming with me to get him."

"Olivia, you're not leaving my sight."

"Well sorry for your disappointment but this is my job and I want to do it without getting anyone hurt."

"I don't care who's job it is, I'm going with you."

"Let's not ruin a good trip by arguing." Olivia said. She knew Peter wasn't going to give up but she also knew that she wouldn't so there was no point in fighting. Peter would everything he could to be there with her and Olivia would do everything _she _could to make sure that that didn't happen.

As they walked down the hallway together, they wondered where they should go first.

"Well," Peter said, "Most tourist come here for the Eiffel tower so let's go there." Olivia thought that was a great idea and they headed of to the tower. Their hotel was only a few blocks away so they decided to walk.

The rest of the day was spent sightseeing and walking around Paris. Olivia and Peter started to get hungry around dinnertime and they chose a nice restaurant right across from the hotel. After dinner, they went for another walk, this time, not in a rush to go anywhere. They went past a few gardens and some beautiful buildings. Olivia stood closer to Peter than she normally would have if they were working together. Peter didn't mind her being so close, in fact, he wanted her closer. He could see that somewhere in her mind and heart, she wanted that too. He put his arm around her shoulder and they continued on their walk.

They said goodnight when they reached their hotel and went inside their rooms. However, as Olivia will soon find out, Brank had followed been following the whole time. Now he only had to wait until she was asleep to kill her. That way, she wouldn't scream and the man with her would never know....

_Tell me what you think! I love reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions, please feel free to say so in a review or a private message. Thanks for the great reviews so far. Again, this is the last chapter for a while, as I am sick and will probably not be able to write until I'm better._

_-Myelle._


	3. Chapter 3

_I decided that being sick won't stop me from writing. It's too boring not to write so here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. REVIEW! Thank you for the kind reviews so far._

Olivia awoke to a knock at her door. It was 4:37 in the morning, so she thought it might just be Peter coming to check on her.

She answered the door but the person on the other side was not Peter. It was in fact, the very man they were looking for…Matthew Brank. She tried to close the door but she wasn't fast enough. Brank pushed her to the ground and closed the door. This man was strong, maybe too strong for her to handle on her own.

Olivia got up and ran to her gun which sat on the table. Brank pulled it away from her hands when she got to it and hit her with it across her face. She pounded on the wall closest to Peter's room so that he could help her but she immediately regretted it. If Peter came, he'd be shot and killed.

"Calling for help, are we?"

Olivia said nothing, which got her another slap on the face. Then he hit her again…and then again. He showed no mercy. Olivia wished he would just kill her. She had never been so weak that she could not fight back before. She was grateful that she had on long pyjama pants and a long sleeve top so she could hide her bruises.

Brank picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. She didn't care what he did to her anymore. As he opened the door, Olivia heard another door open. _Oh no, _she thought. Peter's deep voice was so close to her, calling her name, telling the man to stop.

She knew they were running now but she didn't know where.

Peter followed as closely as he could but this guy was really fast. They started to climb stairs. Peter picked up speed and took the stairs three at a time until he was almost caught up. Brank opened a door and Peter now saw where the man had been going…to the roof of the building.

Brank stopped and threw Olivia to the hard concrete. Peter heard her scream in pain and he immediately ran over to her. His hands fumbled over her, trying to find somewhere to pick her up but he could see that she didn't really care. Peter lifted her and held her, looking for somewhere to put her. Before he could so much as take a step, Brank came up behind him and pushed Olivia out of his arms, once again landing on the hard concrete surface of the roof.

Peter knelt down beside her.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Stop." Brank said.

Peter could feel adrenaline coursing through his veins and anger that told him to kill this man, but it wasn't enough to fight him off.

Brank took out a gun. He pointed it at Olivia and told Peter to go sit beside her…he obeyed.

Olivia was happy that the man hadn't beaten Peter up. She had lost a lot of blood and needed someone to lean on to keep from sinking to the ground. She hated being this weak.

Olivia suddenly felt Peter's warm hand slip into her own. Their fingers intertwined, she looked at him and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Brank asked. She didn't answer and that only got her another beating.

"Hey! That's enough!" Peter shouted at him. Olivia could tell he was really angry. He got up and punched Brank right in the face. He bled a bit under his nose which made him point the gun right into Olivia's face.

"No. Please." Peter pleaded.

"If you move once, she's dead."

Peter fixed an angry stare at him as he picked up Olivia and made her stand. He wrapped an arm around her neck and held her to him, facing Peter and he pointed the gun at her head. Peter didn't move.

Brank decided to tell him what the rest of his plan was. He took the gun away from Olivia's head and pointed to the roof top of a nearby building. Peter didn't take his eyes off the man.

"On the roof over there, there is a man that is going to shoot you if you try anything funny. Now, take the gun."

Peter obeyed, wondering what was going on.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Kill her yourself."

Peter stood in silence. This was pure cruelty. Brank couldn't expect him to actually do it, could he? Peter looked over at the other roof and sure enough there was a man there with a gun aimed right at him. The roofs were fairly close so he knew that the gunman would have a good shot.

Peter raised the gun but put it to his own head.

"Peter. Don't" Liv said. She was glad that her voice didn't sound as weak as it felt. "Look, if you kill me, you'll be doing me a favour. Take away the pain Peter, kill me."

"I can't do it, Olivia. I can't. The pain will go away. It'll all be gone and you'll live a good life."

Peter raised his eyes to meet hers. Olivia had tears forming. It killed him to see her hurt. He had to something.

"If you kill yourself, I'll see to it myself that she dies slowly and painfully. You could kill her right now and take the pain away. What'll it be?"

Peter pointed the gun at Olivia and put his finger on the trigger.

"I'm so sorry Olivia. I love you so, so much."

_Next chapter will be posted soon. Please REVIEW! Thank you. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**NOTE: **__Hey everybody, I'm not sick anymore so I'll try to finish the story in two chapters so I can get on with other stories. From June 28 to July 21, I'm away on vacation. I won't have access to a computer so I'll have to write stories by hand and then post them on fanfiction later. To those of you who need a beta reader, I'm available. Just send me a message or something. I'll beta read for a bunch of different topics so just ask me if I know what the movie or book is or whatever you wrote the story for. Thanks for being so patient with me and for reading this message. Enjoy the newest and maybe the most exciting chapter of the _Paris, France.

-_Myelle_

Olivia couldn't believe he was actually going to kill her. This was insanity. She could see how badly he wanted to kill himself instead but that would mean more pain for her and he wouldn't do that. Of course it was better if he killed her, for both of them but she couldn't help but feel afraid as he walked towards her with the gun aimed right into her forehead.

Peter watched as the hot tears rolled down Olivia's face. She should know that he could never, ever kill her. He didn't even have to think about it. He would _not _kill Olivia. It pained him to see that she thought he was actually going to shoot her but he'd have to explain later. Right now, he had to follow through with his plan.

Peter quickly turned the gun to aim at the man across the rooftops. Wasting no time, he pulled the trigger and shot him in his stomach. He knew the man wasn't dead but he had to save Olivia before he could fire another shot at him.

Olivia was shocked. He hadn't killed her. It was all for show. Disappointment

flooded through her as she realized that when he said he loved her, that was probably for show as well. Brank tightened his grip on her neck and she stopped breathing.

Peter was coming towards them, trying to get a clear shot but the Brank held her in front of him.

"Let her go!" Peter shouted. He could see Olivia's face turning red. Brank was chocking her. Peter had to act now. He ran towards them, aimed, and for the second time that night, he fired the gun. Brank dropped to the ground, followed by an unconscious Olivia. Peter ran to her side and dragged her away from Brank.

She was beginning to wake up but her breathing was staggered and rough. She noticed that Peter's eyes were a bit watery. He held her just as he had done in the lab when she was taken out of the tank. He repeated the words he had said to her earlier that evening.

"I'm sorry Olivia. I love you so much." She wanted to tell him it was not his fault, he shouldn't be sorry. She wanted to tell him that she loved him too but there was no time for that. The man who he'd shot earlier wasn't dead yet.

Across the rooftops, the gunman was getting up off the ground. He was still alive, but not for long. If it were the last thing he did, he would kill the man who had killed him first. He aimed and fired.

Peter felt a sting in the side of his chest. He looked down and saw the red blood flowing from the gunshot wound. He had almost forgotten about the other man but it was too late now.

Olivia quickly ducked him down beside her to avoid being shot again. She checked his wound. Everything was a blur to Peter but he could feel Olivia's hands trying to stop the blood. It was too late. He was dying.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait…really, I am. I had exams and stuff and I'm writing a new novel so I had to get to work on that. Again, I'm sorry. I promise you'll like this chapter.

Peter woke in a hospital bed the next day. He immediately remembered he had been shot but couldn't remember where Olivia was. What if the man had shot her too? Was she dead? Alive?

Either way, he had to find her.

A nurse walked into his room and started to adjust the tubes and needles in his hands and arms.

"Excuse me, mam."

"Yes?"

"Two questions. First of all, are we in Paris or America?'

"America. You were flown back. We know most of the story but it's FBI so they won't tell us more than we need to know. Second question?"

"There was a woman with me, she has blonde hair and she's kind of tall. Is she…dead?"

"Well, she hasn't woken up yet. We were actually instructed by Agent Broyles to put you two into a room together. He thought it would cheer you up to see her. Anyways, she's doing all right for now but she's very unstable."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Head wounds, bad ones. We checked, and double checked her brain to see if she would lose any senses or have any brain damage."

"And?" Peter asked eagerly.

"She's fine. You don't have to worry. I'm only telling you because I can see you care about her, not to make you worry."

"But if there's any bad news, you'll tell me. Right?"

"Of course."

The nurse left the room and Peter waited for Olivia to be moved into his hospital room. When the nurses finally rolled her bed in, he could see the bruises on her skin. At least there was no more blood. Everyone quickly left the room after they adjusted Olivia's needles and machines.

Peter hated seeing her so vulnerable and beat up. It was so weird to see his strong Olivia getting hurt, and right before his eyes. Why hadn't he stopped Brank from doing that?

"Olivia?" He whispered. "Hey, Olivia." He said a little bit louder. However, she didn't even move her head. She must be heavily medicated, or not waking up at all. He quickly checked the heart monitor and was relieved when he saw it was fine.

She didn't wake for another 31 hours…. Peter counted.

"Peter?"

"Hey. I'm right here." He wished he could move out of his bed to see her but he reached out his hand, which Olivia took in hers. Peter rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand.

"Are we in-"

"America."

"Thanks."

"How'd we get back, where's Walter, and Broyles? Do they know?"

"They come to visit every once in a while. Walter comes with Astrid. And, yes, everyone knows."

"Everyone?"

"I don't know about Charlie. Broyles said he was busy lately and he didn't want to disturb him."

"Disturb him with what?"

"Well, Charlie likes you, that's no secret, and it would upset him and cause him to forget about work if he knew you were here."

"Charlie doesn't like me like that. We're colleges, that's all."

"Sure." Peter said sarcastically.

They sat in silence, grasping each other's hands as if the world would come crashing down if they let go.

"Why are you alive?" Olivia asked, as if she was implying he shouldn't be here.

Peter felt his heart rip in two. Did she want him dead? Why did he ever say he loved her? Clearly she didn't love him back.

"Why do you ask?" He said in a small voice. Olivia noticed and looked over at him. She saw the look of hurt on his face and knew immediately that he took her comment the wrong way. He wouldn't even make eye contact with her.

"Peter-"

She didn't finish her sentence because Charlie walked through the door right at that moment.

Peter quickly let go of her hand before Charlie could see that they were holding hands. He pretended to sleep so Charlie wouldn't hesitate to say anything to Olivia.

"Oh my God, Liv. How are you? What happened?"

"I'm fine. Peter's the one everyone should worry about." She said.

"What happened to him?"

"He was shot." Her voice cracked and Peter knew she was crying. She was really worried about him.

"Has he woken up yet?"

"Yes, and I almost wish he hadn't."

Peter felt worse now and clenched his eyes to avoid tears.

"Why? I thought you liked Peter."

"I do, I love him, but he thinks I want him dead. I wish he hadn't woken up so I couldn't do that to him."

"You love him?"

"Yes."

Peter couldn't help but smile. He should've known that she cared about him. Looking back on the last ten minutes, he realized that thinking that Olivia wanted him dead was really stupid. Of course she still liked him…loved him, even.

"He's awake, you know." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I should get going. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you. Both of you. Get better guys." He said and walked out of the room.

"Love you, Liv."

"Love you too."

Sorry if it's just drabble and fluff. I hope you still enjoyed it. I typed it off the top of my head. I lost all my rough copies. So, It might be a while till I find them, therefore meaning there may not be any new stories for a while. Maybe I'll write a few new ones…

-Myelle

P.S.-I'm still a beta reader so if you need me, tell me.


End file.
